The Reason for Darkness
by mycatisevil
Summary: When logic meets myths, what will happen? Much is explained to Shinichi Kudo, as he realizes that there is more to the world than what meets the eye, and wonders what exactly his role is in all of this... Rated T for violence. Normal pairings.
1. The Start of it All

**Authors Note****: This story doesn't follow DC/CC timeline – Shinichi never had the APTX incident BUT is still fighting the organization. Set between BOTL and TLO in PJO series, though the time gap is greater than in the books. It is mostly DC/CC despite the beginning setting but has many appearances of PJO characters and uses its main concepts. I will probably add in MK later on because in my opinion Sagaru and Kaito would actually have a better reaction then all the others (I enjoy watching people's brain get fried by the impossible =P). I'm using the Japanese names from DC/CC because many are more familiar with them, (if I spelled any incorrectly please tell me).**

**I got this idea from Billie Jukes' impossible series, sorry to anyone who has read this, understood the cameo in the second one, and figured out what that basically that means for this fanfic... (Evil me and my 'inside joke' spoilers =P). It actually has nothing to do with this story, just the whole idea with Shinichi, so don't worry if you don't know what the heck I'm talking about. I found that nobody has written a crossover for these two and I couldn't believe it! I understand that with the APTX thing they don't mix as great as some others but COME ON! If anyone who is reading this likes the idea PLEASE try writing your own as well... Let's just say I have some test obsessed teachers so studying yay... (Massive sarcasm) so this will take a while to write ;(.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not in any way own Detective Conan OR Percy Jackson and the Olympians! (I AM the first to write about this situation on this site so =P for me but I STILL don't own anything)**

"_" = talking

_mmmmmmmm_ = thinking

**The Reason for Darkness**

Chapter 1:

My name is Shinichi Kudou.

My life is normal... ok maybe not.

I am considered an amazing detective (I don't deny it), so naturally I get myself into many dangerous situations. It's almost weird if I don't run into a crime wherever I go, it's very hard not to notice. I was slowly and simply getting myself a reputation as a death magnet. My close friend Hatori Heiji always mocked me about it but well let's just say neither of us had a clue.

"Shinichi, hello, HELLO"

"What, oh Ran sorry" I mumbled as I slowly entered reality, "I was just thinking about something". I hoped desperately that my close friend Ran Mouri wouldn't probe further.

"Oh, ok" she said in a voice that almost screamed _I don't understand_. Ran was a close friend of mine, and I had slowly been working up the guts to ask her out. She was almost perfect, so kind, gentle, and sweet; she got good grades, and was a karate champion. I was always afraid that it would ruin our friendship if that wasn't meant to be, and that was almost too big a risk for me. I would just have to see what happened. "Hey guess what!" she later added excitedly.

"What?"

"Did you hear what might be included in the English lessons next year?" She stated, it was the last week of school for us and everyone was talking about summer and next year. Without giving me any time to answer she added, "A unit on mythology!"

Ignoring her obvious excitement I bluntly stated, "The practical usage of that is...?." my voice dripping with disappointment. _Great_, I thought, _English class was already boring, as I was just as fluent as the teachers with speaking; adding a unit of nonsense shouldn't help, just great._

Ran looked genuinely disappointed at my comment, and I felt bad but, well, logic has always been on my side and mythology just wasn't in that forte, hence the name _myth_ology.

"I have always been interested in that type of thing" she mumbled, "Who knows? It could be a help someday."

"You sound like Kazuha, with all her crazy superstitions. Did you know she practically forces Heiji to carry around a charm with him 24/7?"

"At least _I _have an imagination!"

The argument continued for the rest of our free time, neither of us realising how wrong we were...

**Was that ok? I will pick up more awesomeness in later chapters but I do need to set the mood... ick... stupid English classes are wearing off on me... who knew you could learn while asleep...**

**Later chapters will be longer.**


	2. Meeting

**Author's note:**

_**Chapter 2:**_

"Hello" I say as I pick up the phone "Who is it?"

"Shinichi... WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP RIGHT AWAY, I WAS WORRIED"

"Mom... STOP YELLING"

"Sorry honey, you know how worried I get."

"It rang THREE times mom, you know the house is big..."

"Cheer up, I have good news..." _I mentally groaned at this. What would it be this time?_ "You're coming to visit me in New York for the summer! Isn't that great!"

"WHAT! Mom what about Ran... I was going to finally ask her out." _Ok, so maybe not, but it was just the first week of summer, so much could happen._ "I had stuff planned!"

"Shinichi, you need to give yourself a break, you work far too hard. Just because you're not there doesn't mean that the police station wouldn't get anything done. The still have that private-detective Kogoro Mouri." _That incompetent fool couldn't solve a case to save his life. (It's actually happened, lucky I was there.) _"You know you need a break, Shinichi"

"Ok mom, but the only reason I am agreeing to this is because I know you... you wouldn't have let it go."

"Thanks sweetie"

"MOM"

With that the conversation was over, and I was sure I am going to kill the phone. Later that day I got a text saying _I will meet you at the airport tomorrow at 3, I already have tickets_. _TOMORROW AT 3! That early! What am I going to tell Ran_? Realizing that I had a limited time to do anything, I started prepping for my trip. First, *sigh* to call Ran.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ran its Shinichi, I need to tell you something"

"What?" The tones of worry were poorly concealed under fake curiosity. _Does she really worry that much about me? _My thoughts were interrupted by her continuing "What is it Shinichi?"

"I just wanted to let you know that my mom is dragging me to America over the summer."

"What?" she asked clearly stunned "Why?"

"Not quite sure, but you know my mom, there must be something going on. Don't worry about me ok, I'll be fine." I hoped that she would calm down and not get mad. When most karate champions get mad, they practice, sometimes on other people.

"You can't do anything about it right?"

"Yes" _Wow she really does know my mom. _"I'll talk to and text so we will stay in touch. You'll be fine"

"I'm not worried about me! What about you?"

"New York is a big city Ran, I'll find something to do."

"Ok Shinichi, bye"

"Bye" Finally, that conversation was over, and I even made it out alive. Ran would do the job of telling everyone else so all that was left for me to do was pack. Assuming it wouldn't take long I naturally procrastinated, forgetting I would be there for 2 months.

I just barely made it to my plane, running through the airport dodging families with little kids running around, couples going on trips, and students going off to foreign universities. Arriving at the passage just in time I rushed on board and took no time to find a good seat. After realizing this I was sure it would be just my luck to be stuck sitting beside someone gross or mean.

Luck was apparently on my side when someone about 20 sat down beside me, he was tall with very muscular arms, and had a very big scar down his face. Despite his appearance he seemed relaxed so I was sure that he wasn't as mean as he looked.

The plane started and slowly rose off the ground, after about 20 minutes we hit turbulence. I was surprised by the look of fear on my neighbours face. "Are you afraid of the plane falling out of the sky or something?" I cautiously asked.

"You never know" he mumbled, "It actually wouldn't surprise me."

With that comment he turned and looked at me. I had never really got a good look at his face before, and I was surprised at what I found. His scar was just as bad as I had originally thought, but that wasn't the strangest thing. His eyes, they were solid gold.

I did a double take when I saw this, but who could blame me. I was astonished that he wasn't getting strange looks from everybody, but nobody other than me had noticed. Strange, very strange.

"What?"

"Oh!" _Crap was I staring! _"Oh sorry, you just have a very interesting eye colour." _Smooth Shinichi what is he going to think now? I hope I didn't offend him or anything._

He looked absolutely stunned, to put it lightly.

"You... you can..." Great now he was mumbling incoherently. The look on his face was startled but not angry, just confused. In all of his mumblings I only heard one word, 'mist'. After that he just stopped talking to me altogether, and since I didn't understand but was trying not to be rude, I compiled.

The plane landed at the airport waking me up, because sleeping is the only way I can get through a flight (that or a murder case, it's happened) I slept mostly the whole way there. My mom was waiting to pick me up like she said, and because she is a famous actress, well I didn't have to be worried about being squished in the traffic of people flooding the place. We exited the airport and I found that my mom had rented a car. "I think I'll walk mom, we both know about your driving..."

"Shinichi..." she groined as she pushed me into the car. Sometimes I wonder who the adult in this family is.

After one too many close calls and a traumatic experience later, we arrived at a seemingly normal apartment building. _That's unlike her; normally we stay in the most expensive place around. This is a pleasant change. _I was always tired of the looks I got when my mom broadcasted the fact that we were rich, normalcy was nice... My natural paranoid behaviour kicked in when I got over the surprise. "What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?" she said in an all too innocent voice.

"Mom..."

"There's no catch Shinichi, can't you just believe that?"

"Mom..."

"Shinichi..."

"Mom..." this time I give her my famous death glare, and she gives me hers back.

"Ok, well the truth is I thought that it would be a good chance to have some bonding time and... well... I sort of... well... we'll be staying together."

"What! Mom you KNOW I need my space!" When we stay in the same_ building _she never leaves me alone, sharing an apartment... not good. This was going to be a _long _summer.

It was finally almost over, as I predicted when I got here it was _long_, only 3 murder cases for me to solve! Walking toward my, I mean _our,_ apartment I heard someone screaming. Running towards the noise I saw someone dressed in black harassing a woman, obviously trying to rob her. On instinct I ran towards him and tried to get him away from her, which was NOT working as well as I hoped. Too late to fix it I realized that barging in was a very bad idea, even if I could get him away from her, he would be able to run. _I should have thought this through better!_ Almost exactly as I thought the second I managed to get him off her he ran for it.

"Out of my way" he screamed at the people walking down the street, "Move it!"

Chasing after him at a speed that only experience can create, I screamed "STOP!"

As soon as I realized that he was turning, I hoped with all my might that nobody would be there to get in my way. Almost as if controlled by fate I run full speed into a group of 5 friends. "Ow, that hurt" I hear one of the girls say.

"I'm so sorry" I mange to spit out, "I was chasing that guy and... well... sorry, again"

A boy that has brown hair and sea green eyes that seems around 15 speaks up "It's ok, it was an accident, don't worry" he flashes me a genuine smile, "what's your name?"

"Shinichi Kudo, and you?"

"Percy Jackson"


	3. Shinichi's Confusion

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry about the lack of my random drabbles at the beginning... I'm writing this while I'm supposed to be studying so need to finish quickly but it still has to be good. :D I have gotten good at that over the years (A+ Level procrastinator =D).**

**Thanks to people who commented:**

**-X-chibifiedtantei-21: Thanks I really appreciate it! I will update as soon as I can, but as everyone knows homework is IRRITATING :( and takes forever...**

**To Readers:**

**If you want me to do anything specific with this story I ask you to comment about it, I have no problem with that. I will try to take opinions into consideration (I do already have a story sort of planned but with much possible room for change.)**

_**Chapter 3:**_

"Hey Percy, do you mind introducing your friend?" A girl with blond hair done in curls and deep gray eyes asks.

"Ok Shinichi, this is Annabeth" he says while pointing to the girl who asked. "This is Thalia" he points at a girl that could only be described as a punk, with surprisingly bright eyes. "This is Nico" next pointing at someone easily the youngest of them all at age 13, with very dark hair and eyes that showed he, like me had seen much more death than the average person, or anyone, should ever have to. "Lastly this is Grover."

He turns around to see Grover who, ever since we had been near each other had been looking at me very strangely. "Grover wha... Oh!" next he starts looking at me, not strangely, more like he is analyzing me. _I wish I knew what the heck is going on, that would be nice._ By now they all have that calculating look on their faces, and I'm more lost in the land of the confused.

"Can someone please explain what the heck is going on?"

Percy replies with an awkward "err... ah... um..." obviously at a complete loss of words. "Oh, where are you staying right now?" _A desperate attempt to change topic, might as well go with it, I WILL figure this out eventually. _

"Oh about 5 blocks from here." _The relief on his face is obvious, he thinks it worked. _"Want to head there now?"

"Sure let's get going."

As we walked down the road, all thoughts of the man I was chasing gone from my head, replaced with this new puzzle. "We just have to turn down here and we'll be there" I add pointing to an alley. Once we start walking down it I notice something moving in the shadows. "Hey what's over there?" I ask as I point to the shadow I swear just moved. _What is he doing? _Was my only thought as I see Percy pulling something out of his pocket. _Wait is that, a pen? _ I was more confused than ever now. Who would have thought that what came out of the shadows would confuse even more than I thought was possible.

"Θα πεθάνεις τώρα, με το χέρι μου" _You will die now, by my hand. _My mind translated this sentence for me. _ Wait how do I know Greek? How did I even know that was Greek?_

"Ποτέ, εγώ θα θριαμβεύσει!" _Never, I will triumph! There it goes again! Wait Percy knows Greek?_

All the thoughts I had on my strange knowledge of a language that I'm sure I never learnt were erased by what exactly came out of the shadows. A giant _Thing _was standing there! It could have passed for a human/bull hybrid and there was a chance that was what it was. Intelligence levels would have to be above normal for a bull but below for a human.

It was just about when I was searching for its weak points that the fact that this whole situation is _Impossible_ finally kicked in. I was expecting to see everyone else's faces a shocked a mine probably looked but was surprised (is that even possible anymore?) to find that they all had a look of determination and a small bit of annoyance on their faces. _This means that they have dealt with this type of thing before, that is strange._ Percy then decides to defy the laws of physics and pull a sword out of nowhere and attack the thing.

I was so close to shouting '_Stop you'll kill yourself!'_ but stopped when I saw Percy's sword cut through its back and it disintegrating into dust right before my eyes! Nobody seemed alarmed by this in any way, which surprised me.

"You really owe me an explanation now" I practically screamed, "What WAS that?"

They give each other a series of unreadable looks before Annabeth finally decides to say "That was a _Minotaur."_

"What! That doesn't exist! It can't exist!"

"Do you have any other explanation to what just happened?" Nico says, "What else would explain this?"

"I am a detective! I listen to logic and reason only! You can't..." I stop talking as I realize _they are actually telling the truth... _"Ok, ok, I believe you, but... how do you all accept this... why aren't you freaked out?"

"The answer to that is simple" the punk girl Thalia replies, "we are just as impossible as that _Minotaur_."

"What! Wait, what are you then?"

Percy decides to answer "We" he says pointing at Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico, "are demigods."

"What!" I say having to put a hand up to the wall behind me to keep my balance, "wait what about Grover?" I ask almost scared of the answer.

"I am a satyr, and I have the ability to sense the presence of a demigod"

"Oh" I can visually see my face paling.

"Shinichi, I think you have a right to know, I think... I think you are like us" he says, while I sit down on the ground to prevent myself from passing out, "Shinichi, you are a demigod, and a very powerful one at that"

That was the last sentence I heard before I passed out.

**Did you like it :D I'll work hard to continue posting.**


	4. The Truth llllll Shinichi Part

**Author's Note:**

_**Chapter 4:**_

_What a weird dream, even for me. Well I better get up and start breakfast. _I happen to be thinking this as I regain consciousness, seconds before I open my eyes. All I make out for the first few seconds is a blur as my eyes haven't adjusted to being open yet. Once my vision clears I get a very nasty surprise.

"Oh, your finally awake, it took you long enough." someone who I recognize as Annabeth states. _Wait Annabeth but she was only part of my... Ohhhhh... THAT WASN'T A DREAM! _"What's_ that_ face for?"

I realize that I must have a very strange expression on my face and reply, "Oh that's just what I'm feeling as my ENTIRE VEIW OF REALITY IS THROWN OUT THE WINDOW!"

"Calm down, you don't have to get all freaked out. Here, have some of this, it will make you feel better." she says as she is offering me a cup of _something_. Gratefully taking it I see what it tastes like and am surprised to find that the flavour that is entering my mouth is none other than my favourite type of chocolate chip cookies. "Sorry about the information overload, I have no idea why Grover told you..."

"Wait, what he said was _true_? There has to be some sort of mistake, I can't be... No. I'm not. I'm 100% sure that I'm not." I say, while getting up.

"Yes, and were 100% sure that you are" Thalia says when she walks in with Percy, Nico, and Grover trailing behind. "Shinichi, firstly, Grover is sure that he sensed your power. Also, you can see through the mist perfectly. Lastly, and most importantly, If you were a mortal you would have died from drinking that" she says, pointing at my drink. "Just face it Shinichi, you're like us, a half-blood"

After sitting back down again, I realize that I'm actually scared. Not many things scare me in life, I've seen too much death for that, but this absolutely terrified me. My own existence goes against everything I ever thoughtI knew, I'm not supposed to exist, and I'm not even fully _human_. This was just too much. "Please, be wrong... Please!"

I looked into her eyes and knew she realized I was genuinely terrified. "Shinichi, I'm so sorry but... there's nothing I can do. I am wondering what's so wrong in your mind about being a half-blood." \her voice had a tone that implied that she was sorry and sad at the same time. _Why is she sad? Wait... it was... me. My reaction actually hurt her. _I looked around, _it hurt them all._

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you would be offended! I just... I'm so surprised, I am such a logical person that this... this is all new and... it's just so much to take in and understand." Hopefully that would help, I felt horrible about hurting them. Erasing all signs of my inner feelings from my actions, I continued, "I am very curious about what Grover had to say about my power. What did he mean by that?"

This time someone new walked in to answer my question, I was not as surprised as I would have been an hour ago when I realized that he was a centaur. "What Mr. Underwood meant by that was that you are most likely the son of one of the big three."

"Who?" I responded, clueless to what he was talking about.

"One of the original sons of Kronos. Either Zeus, lord of the sky; Hades, lord of the dead; or Poseidon, lord of the sea. This means that you are considerably more powerful than most half-bloods. There are only three others, Thalia, Nico, and Percy."

"So I'm related to you three?"

"Yes" they all replied. "Chiron, what about the war and the prophesy?" Percy added.

"I was wondering about that as well, Shinichi, how old are you?"

"17, why?" Gasps where heard all around and everyone was looking at me strangely.

"That's impossible! Chiron, the person the prophesy speaks of is supposed to be the first demigod of the big three to reach the age of 16. Shinichi is 17, how is that possible?"

Her question was left unanswered due to the gasps coming from everyone in the room, and again they seemed directed at me. _What is it this time_? I then realized that everyone was looking at something above me, so obviously I join them and look up. What I see stuns me. A strange glowing helmet thing had appeared above my head. "What's going on?" I ask desperately hoping that someone be able to help me understand what exactly was going on and why it was such a huge deal. Five seconds later the weird symbol disappears and Chiron _I think that's his name... _looks like he is about to finally answer my question.

"Shinichi, that symbol means that you have been claimed by your father, it also tells us who he is." he says in a very serious voice. His eyes give him away though, it's apparent that he is very startled.

"Who is he then?" I ask, also draining my voice of emotion. On the inside I'm worried, excited, startled, still confused, and mostly, scared more now than ever.

"Shinichi Kudo, you are a son of Hades."

_I am the son of Hades._

_Hades is the lord of the dead._

_My father is the lord of the dead._

"I... I need to sit down" I reply, it's impossible to keep the shakiness out of my voice.

"That's fine, I understand your shocked" Annabeth reassuringly comments.

"Um..." Nico is now standing in front of looking amazed and _slightly happy_? _Why would he be happy_? "Um... Shinichi, I think I should tell you that... you're my... half-brother." _That explains it, he must be happy to have a brother... I guess he must be... lonely._

"Hey Nico." Ireply. Remembering my reaction from earlier I realize that I should probably make it up to him. "Ya, I guess were brothers, I've only ever been an only child so this is sort of cool" I say while smiling. He seems to cheer up, but when I say "Do you have any other siblings?" his look instantly darkens.

"I had a sister, and she wasn't just a half-sister like she would have been for you." I noticed the '_had' _and _'would have been'_. He continued with "She was killed last year". I was horrified, I had lost a sister I didn't even know, realizing the pain he was in I went up and hugged him. Everyone was surprised at this, and even more so when he hugged me back. "Thanks, I needed that" he replied, I noticed a small smile on his face and knew we would probably be good friends when this whole craziness settled down.

"When is your birthday?" Chiron asked, extremely out of the blue.

"Why?"

"It's VERY important!"

"Ok, ok, it's in May." Chiron paled drastically at this and for once I was happy to know that I wasn't the only one out of the loop this time. Everyone around me seemed confused by his reaction.

"Annabeth we all have seemed to have forgotten about your question." That was all he said.

Annabeth looked confused for a moment then went pale and said "Oh yes, the problem with his age contradicting the prophesy!"

"I have the answer to that question." Chiron boldly says, "Shinichi's age has something to do with this, but not the year, _the month_. You see he does have a major part in a prophesy, just not the same one that involves the Second Titan War. Shinichi is the exception to this prophesy only because... he is the one specified in _another_. His role in fate is just as important, if not more than the person in the prophesy we are familiar with. While ours concerns the rise of Kronos, his concerns the destruction of the world entirely." Chiron turns to look at me, sitting there with everyone else petrified by this discovery. "Shinichi, even after this mess with Kronos is over, and he is ruling or defeated, it really doesn't matter because..." he gets a morbid look in his eyes, "Shinichi Kudo, you alone can save the world"


	5. Returning Home

**Author's note:**

_**Chapter 5:**_

"I WHAT" was all I could force out of my mouth. Anyone, who was just told it was up to them to save the world, would be at the same loss for words. "What are you talking about, my prophesy?"

Chiron just sighed, he must be tired of explaining things "The prophesy said that the next child of Hades born in may would save the world from complete destruction. You are that person, no way around it."

"I'm sorry but this has been a very weird day for me and I really don't need this right now." _ I had just found my long lost family, and realized exactly what I am. Now I find that I have to save the world? No, that is just too far. _"I have been through enough life shattering realizations, I really don't need another."

Surprisingly Percy is the next to speak, "Shinichi, this has been your fate since the day you were born, you can't change it. You do realize that if you don't do something, nobody will ever be able to stop the end. I know how you feel, I have a similar fate, my own prophesy to worry about. Just know we are all counting on you and hope that no matter what happens you know you tried. Please Shinichi, you must."

"Would you like to hear the words of the prophesy yourself, maybe you could help us figure some of it out." Chiron asked.

"Ok" I responded, "It couldn't hurt." We walked up to the attic of the big house I woke up in, and I crept inside. It was dark and misty, filled with old boxes and things I really didn't want to know about. In the far corner was something I really didn't expect to see, a decaying corpse. "Aren't you coming?" I ask Chiron.

"No you need to hear this alone."

Great, alone in an attic with a corpse. Once the door shut, a mist started to fill the air; it didn't seem bad, just old. Suddenly a voice appears that seems to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

_An ancient evil power realised, by mortals as evil as night;_

_Their massive quest for power, causes this frightful plight;_

_The only possible way, to stop this fateful day;_

_The first child born from death, in the month of May;_

_When the black ravens engulf, the way will be clear;_

_Or else the world will end, on that day there is fear;_

The mist abruptly receded and the voice disappeared, I decided that was my cue to leave the attic.

"Did the Oracle tell you?" Chiron asked as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes" I replied still visibly shaken. "She said all of it." My voice must have given away my absolute terror, because Chiron was trying to steady me.

"We have been able to figure out most of it, but some things are vaguer than others. The first lines are obvious; they mean that some evil mortal trying to gain power will accidentally release and evil power. The next ones are where you come in; they refer to your father and birthday, making you the person described in the prophesy. The line after that is the one we are having trouble with, what does the black ravens refer to? We think the last part of this line means that a clear sighted mortal will help you, and the last line means that if you fail, the world will end." _Thanks for the pressure..._

"What could the black ravens mean...? Oh...!" _That has to be it; it can't be anything else... Oh no..._

"What Shinichi?" his eyes are practically sparkling with curiosity, "What do you know?"

"I think that _the black ravens_ refers to... this case I have been working on for a while... it involves a massive criminal organization... named the Black Organization." I stated, with a note of worry in my voice. "It really can't be anyone else if I'm as deep in this as you say."

"That means that you must return to Japan"

"I'm fine with that"

"Ok"

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?"

"Mom, calm down I was with some friends"

"Ok, but when are you returning to Japan?"

"Tomorrow."

I walk through the airport with a different expression on my face then when I entered America.

Most people who are boarding planes with this expression are thinking _`On to a new place, a new world` _I`m different, in many ways, from these people. I`m thinking `_Back to the same place, with a whole new view. `_


	6. Ran's Suspicions

**Author's Notes: I have a storyline plan and if all goes well this should be relatively easy to type. I know that I won't always be able to post 2 chapters a day, but I'll work hard to post quickly.**

**In response to X-chibifiedtantei-21 – Tanks so much for commenting! I hate that just as much as you so I promised myself that I would never be that irritating =D. As stated above I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**There's a server crash going on right now so I don't know if this will work as well as I'm hoping. Why must technology always hate me...?**

_**Chapter 6:**_

It was the first day of school.

I sit up in bed thinking _Shinichi will be back today_ over and over until my head hurts. The summer was incredibly long despite his constant calls and my other friends. _I really did miss him_. "Why Shinichi, why did you have to go...?" I mumble as I get out of bed. After getting dressed I walk out into the main room, ready to get breakfast.

"Someone looks happy today..." grumbles my dad when he realizes I'm there, "we all wonder why..." Sarcasm like usual, typically dad.

"Did you get any clients today?" I ask. My father runs a detective office, even if he's not the greatest at his job. Noticing his lack of response, I decide to drop the subject and start making breakfast. After breakfast I start walking to school, meeting up with Sonoko along the way. "For once I'm actually excited summer is over."

"Of course, your _boyfriend_ is coming home."

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" I sharply reply, "Sonoko... seriously"

The dispute went on for the rest of the walk to school, but stopped abruptly in front of homeroom. _I'm going to finally be able to see Shinichi. _I open the door and look where he usually sits, on the window side of the class, near the back but not in the last row. I was correct, I acknowledged, when I saw him sitting there.

The second I looked at his face I knew something was wrong. _His expression, what is it? It looks like... fear. No, it can't be, Shinichi never gets scared, what is it? _After staring for what felt like eternity, I walked over to him and asked "What's wrong?"

Almost instantly his expression changes and takes on a more impassive look, "What are you talking about Ran?"

I decide that it's best to pretend nothing happened and catch him off guard later then push it when he's ready now. "Oh nothing, never mind", I just smile and walk off. The bell rings quickly after and I find my seat. Homeroom was boring just us reviewing trig in math, Shinichi looked bored and that was normal, he understood the first time we learnt it. The rest of the day continued like that, with everyone settling into the new year. I was starting to think that I imagined the whole thing until a thought struck me, that's what he _wants_ me to think. This thought process continued up until last period, English. I was adequate at the subject but always tried my hardest (especially since Shinichi discovered Ms. Saintemillion was an FBI agent). Shinichi is fluent in English so the class is painfully simple for him, among many other subjects.

Due my excitement about Shinichi returning and absolute confusion when he arrived, I had completely forgotten about the new unit and was pleasantly surprised when the teacher announced "I have an announcement to make, this year we will be starting a mythology unit in English to increase our knowledge on some European cultures. The first 2 months we will be focusing on Greece."

I was so excited; I had really been looking forward to this. I noticed that Shinichi had forgotten as well, but didn't expect him to react so drastically. He currently had his head on his desk and was moaning. I knew he wasn't excited about this unit, but that was much, maybe it has something to do with this morning? After a minute of endless moaning I hear something along the lines of "Oh, the irony. Really, _Greek_ mythology, thanks fate, thanks..."I'm not sure I want to know what he's talking about.

"Who here has any background knowledge on this subject?"

I raise my hand, _thanks summer research, I get to impress Shinichi._ One other person in the class raises his hand shortly after me. "Two people, I guess that's not bad..." she stops when she looks at the back of the class. To my, the teacher's, and the whole class' surprise, Shinichi has his hand up. "A comment, Shinichi?" she asks, clearly expecting some snarky comment on how pointless learning mythology is. Everyone knows that Shinichi doesn't care about anything that's not based on logic.

"Is it that surprising that I have background knowledge on this subject?" he asks, stunning everyone. In an almost remorseful tone he adds, "I happen to know _lots_ about Greek mythology." That was odd, very odd.

"Ok Mr. I-am-an-expert-on-everything, _what _exactly do you know about Greek mythology?" the teacher smirks while saying this, expecting a joke or something similar.

"Τυχαίνει να γνωρίζω πολύ περισότερα από ποτέ θα σχετικά με αυτό το θέμα, έτσι κάνει πίσω." (I happen to know much more than you ever would about this subject, so back off.)

_OMG what the heck was that!_ The teacher decides to answer my question "Shinichi... that was... that was perfect fluent Greek! How...?"

_Fluent Greek! How...? Shinichi what's going on?_

"I... err... ah... um..." was all he could sputter out for the moment; it was quickly followed up with, "Really?" _What's that supposed to mean, you didn't know you were speaking a different language? How do you manage that? _ "Let's just forget that ever happened ok... please..."

With nothing else to take our minds off whatever had happened just then we all agreed and continued the lesson. I don't think that anyone else saw due to the shock of the situation. But I will never forget the look on his face, ever, as long as I live. When Shinichi realized that he had spoken in fluent Greek the look on his face was of absolute terror and extreme... _pain_.

Nothing came up for a week after the _incident_. It was like the events of that day where erased from everyone's memory, only I seemed to acknowledge what had happened. Mrs. Saintemillion didn't even look at him weirdly when he walked into English the next day, and expected him to know just as much as everyone else. I would have thought it was all some crazy hallucination if it wasn't for our conversation at lunch today.

"How are you Ran? You look like your deep in thought." I decided to play along with the cluelessness that was seeping through the school.

"Oh nothing, I'm glad to see you Shinichi."

He looked very relieved with this and replied, "Oh, good I was worried about..." he seemed to stop what he was about to say mid sentence and quickly continue with "Never mind".

"Ok." _Time to confuse him. _"The first day off school was interesting..." The reaction was immediate. He started stuttering and looking around like crazy.

"What... What are you talking about?" he stuttered obviously very nervous. The look on his face proved that the whole incident wasn't a hallucination. It was of absolute terror rivalling the first time. _What the heck is going on? What would make the bravest person I knew of feel that degree of fear?_

"Oh, it's just cool that we have all of our classes together! Isn't that weird?" He instantly relaxed. It looks like my plan is working.

"Yes, that is weird" he says with a smile. The bell rings and he gets up, "I have to go talk to you after school." He is practically radiating relief.

I'm going to confront him after school.

**How was that? Sorry it took me **_**soooo**_** long but my internet crashed so I couldn't post this for like forever! :(**

_**Please comment**_** =D**


	7. Ran's Confusion

**Author's Note: I will be posting most often on weekdays because the weekend is just so busy, with friends, studying, sleeping, and other assorted randomness... Also my friend got me addicted to MLIA and well for all people out there that have been to that site and liked it... it's just sooo hilarious. **

**Thanks for commenting:**

**-X-chibifiedtantei-21- Thanks for always commenting, I really appreciate it =D. I also have a little sister... I feel your pain...**

**-MysteriousClue – Thank you I hope you enjoy the plot. **

**To all readers: If you have an awesome idea that you want to see in this story, make sure to comment! I will take all ideas into consideration, but might not be able to include all of them. I do have somewhat of an idea on where this is going.**

**There will be no sequel BUT this will be moderately long (30-50 chapters) hopefully. It depends on how hard it is writing about certain people. I have conveniently broken up the story into sections – The first 4 chapters were the Shinichi section, I'm on the Ran section now (this chapter is part 3/5) so if I need to I can just cut out one section.**

_**Chapter 7:**_

I was in a blind panic during lunch but was lucky that she was referring to something different. Now that was cutting it close. So naturally, I was not anticipating what happened after school. On my way home Ran walked up to me and I just assumed it would be like any other evening. I was so wrong.

"Hey Ran what's up?" I ask casually

"Oh, nothing really Shinichi..." she says with an innocent smile. A too innocent smile. "I was just about to ask you the same question" _No! She is NOT referring to that! Defiantly not! _"Oh I was just wondering what happened the first day that would make you react like that?" All I can do is say _Oh crap! Oh crap! _over and over in my head. This was going to be interesting.

"What are you talking about Ran?" I ask trying my best to hide the shakiness in my voice.

"Oh, it's just all the things that happened and your absurd reactions to them." She states bluntly. "You looked worried and frustrated when the day first started. Next you speak in fluent Greek without realizing that you did, and look absolutely terrified afterwards. When I first try and confront you, you get all mushy headed! You never do that! I have seen you confronted by people with guns, knives and almost everything else, yet you lose your cool when I try to talk to you about something moderately odd. _That_ is what I'm talking about Shinichi!"

"I can explain..."

"I want the truth Shinichi! I have never seen you act like this before. What the heck happened?" she looks sad, concerned, and scared all in one. I knew I couldn't tell her, not unless her life depended on it. I couldn't lose her like that...

"Snap out of it Shinichi! Are you going to tell me or not!" Not exactly sure what I should say, and concentrating fully on it, I didn't notice the shadows move. It was too late to do anything about Ran being a witness, _were too far from the main road and I'll be too busy protecting her to take any security measures. I'll just have to count on the mist... wait she wasn't affected by it earlier! Ack..._

I was torn from my thoughts as a two full sized dracaena appeared out of the shadows. I turned around to see Ran, white as a ghost and in complete shock. _Too late to keep her from seeing anything_. I pull out the celestial bronze sword crafted specifically for me before I went back to Japan. It was specialized to amplify shadow travel (a cool piece of magic I learned that allows you to travel anywhere through shadows) and summoning (basically talking to ghosts; I have yet to learn why I would need this... just following Nico's advice). It appears when I need it, so I don't always have to carry a sword around. All in all, a very useful weapon.

I point my sword at the dracaena and it squeals back in alarm. Ran's eyes widen when she takes in everything. _This must look very strange to her if my suspicions about her being immune to the mist are true. _Suddenly they both decide it's a good time to attack, with one of them approaching from behind, and the other charging head on.

Taking a swipe at the first one with my sword (I did have _some _lessons) I hit it square in the chest, and it explodes into dust. I really didn't know that someone's eyes could get that big...

The second one decided to change tactics. Realizing that I was not someone to underestimate it went for Ran.

"NO!" I scream _Not Ran! Anyone but her!_ In a flash of adrenaline I charge the dracaena and chop off its head. It explodes in to dust as I scream "Δεν θα πειράξεις!" _You will not hurt her!_

Turning around to make sure she is alright, I see her staring at me, eyes wide and a look of pure confusion on her face. _What have I done?_ Knowing what always follows attacks (police wondering what the heck was going on), I knew we had to leave.

"Ran, we have to get out of here, ok?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was my only reply. Not wanting to wait who knows how long until I got an understandable response, I took it as a yes. I grabbed her arm, so worked up in the moment to not see her flinch, and whispered, "Follow me."

Running forward, I quickly pulled her into the shadows, instantly heading for safety.

**I hope this story is inspiring others to write more DC/CC crossovers. If not well... don't blame me for dreaming big... that was sort of the whole purpose of this. I wanted to prove that if you wanted to read a certain type of fanfic and there wasn't one like it available, write it yourself. I would greatly enjoy more Percy Jackson and DC/CC crossovers, that would be awesome =D**

**Again if you have something you want included in this or feel like expressing your opinion (good or bad; I don't mind constructive criticism) please comment. I want to know what people think.**


	8. Ran's Worries

**Author's Note: -**

_**Chapter 8:**_

We both silently appeared in the Mouri residence.

Ran collapsed onto the floor and I needed to steady myself to stop me falling over. Even with my sword shadow travelling took a lot out of me, especially with someone else. I moved Ran onto the couch from her spot on the floor. She looks so peaceful, so happy when sleeping, the complete opposite then what she will look like when she wakes up. _Joy._

How could this have happened! I was determined that when I got back that _nobody_ would find out the truth. I all but screamed it in Ran's directions and it was too much to hope that she wouldn't piece the clues together. I doubt that she will understand right away but I'm sure she will continue trying and will find out eventually.

I had mixed feelings about her waking up, on one side I wanted to know what she thought, the detective side of me coming out. On the other side I feared her reaction and worried that she would want nothing to do with me. I knew that after this day _nothing_ would be the same. Even if she accepted me, things would be different. I noticed this almost the moment I got back; it was like the whole of Tokyo changed over the summer. I knew that it was only me that had changed, enough to give this whole new outlook.

My small, normal (to an extent) world had come crashing down, only to reveal something much bigger and stranger than ever. I didn't want anyone else to experience this, and I had brought Ran into it, _my Ran_.

When she started regaining consciousness my heart almost exploded. _Not now! I'm not ready to face you yet. Just not yet._ My head was spinning in ways I didn't think possible and my brain went numb.

"Uhhhh, what's going on...? Wait where am I?" Ran was now wide awake, "We... we were running towards some shadows and suddenly... we were here... What is going on?" She seemed very startled by this fact until she seemed to remember the rest of the situation. It only took a couple of seconds for this to sink in. "Shinichi... what... what's happening..." she whimpered. The look on her face told me that this whole thing was scaring her to death.

"Ran calm down, your safe now" I say in a soothing voice. I move closer and try to comfort her, but she slides away. The look of dismay on my face must have been very deep, because she stopped moving away, but she didn't get closer. _She is... she is actually... scared of me... _This was too much. After all that had happened to me in the past month, this was the worst.

"Ran... I'm... I'm sorry..." I managed to sputter out. I feel absolutely horrible about this entire situation. It doesn't help that she proceeds to break down into sobs. I slowly reach my hand out to comfort her, trying my hardest not to startle her.

The moment my skin makes contact, she jumps up and backs away. _Ran please... Ran... Ran you mean everything to me... Please... _The sobbing continues but is lighter than before. I just stand there, with nothing I can do to help her, just having to watch her cry. It's pure torture. "Ran... say something..."

She immediately starts wiping her eyes, trying to calm down and doing a bad job with it. Eventually she seems calm enough to talk, "Shinichi... please tell me what's going on?" Of course, of all the things she could have said, she had to say _that_.

"Ran, I can't tell you... I'm so sorry" I told her. She looked absolutely devastated.

"You, don't trust me... is that it?"

"No Ran, that would never be it. I just can't... you have to understand"

"I'm so confused..." she sniffles, "I just want to know what's going on with you." I give her a look saying, 'do you really want to know?'. "Shinichi I have to know! You mean so much to me... I just want to know what's wrong. You did all those things, attacking those monsters, they actually seemed scared. And you spoke in that language again, when you attacked the last one. Shinichi, you saved me, but I'm just unsure. How did we get here so fast? You whispered 'follow me' and pulled me towards a shadow and then we appeared here. That should be impossible!" she realized I was just getting plain uncomfortable and her voice was getting shaky. In a desperate attempt to lighten the mood she added "It's almost like you're not completely human..."

The look on my face must have been one of extreme remorse because when she noticed, panic followed. Her expression turned to shock and she started unconsciously backing away. "Wha... what! You... you're not... oh." Sadness filled her face when she realized that I was extremely hurt _Ran, what will... happen now._ "Shinichi what... what exactly are you?" she proceeds to ask, her voice shaky with fear, "You're not like... that... right?"

"NO! No, of course not Ran!" I can't believe it, this... this is actually happening. She is almost as far from me as she can get.

"Then what..." I cut her off with-

"I can't tell you... I _won't _tell you!" I say. This day just gets better and better. "Ran, I need to go." No questions asked... I needed to leave... unless I wanted Ran to see me collapse on the floor heartbroken.

"Shinichi..."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" this seems so odd to say, after what happened tonight. "Goodbye"

"Shinichi..." a single tear rolls down her face, "Goodbye, I _will_ see you tomorrow. Goodbye"

_Goodbye Ran, I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore, I loved you, I guess it just wasn't meant to be... _

_Goodbye..._

**Don't worry this is one of the few angst chapters, I only just now realized I wasn't as fail at writing those as I originally thought... =D Don't worry, people who want some humour, that will come shortly... (-H-E-I-J-I-)... as well as some more action (I have like 13 FBI vs. BO planned –spaced out of coarse- ) I promise not all reactions will be the same, actually none of them will (hopefully). I am someone who **_**loves**_** reading about people's reactions to secrets in fanfics. Sooooo... naturally mine will be hopefully interesting.**


	9. The Truth llllll Ran Part

**Author's Note: **

_**Chapter 9:**_

My alarm beeps; _I guess it is 6:30_. School, after _that_. A normal everyday thing such as school, after my life got turned upside-down; I didn't think that much of a contrast was possible.

School. After I found out that everything from my darkest nightmares exists, and Shinichi... I don't even want to think about it. This was going to be a _long _day.

Forcing myself out of bed, and getting ready for school weren't that bad. I just had to concentrate on something _other_ than last night. School would be hard... no, school would be torture. Sitting that close to him, yet worlds away... _so much for not thinking about it..._

The entire walk felt like seconds slipping away until I had to see him. I was jolted away from my absentminded thinking by someone calling my name. Panicking I turn around eyes full of dread, to find Sonoko running towards me.

Relief came to me, like a lost Christmas present, as I waved and put on a smile. I couldn't have anyone thinking something was wrong, that would lead to awkward questions, with answers that I didn't want to give. _Why am I protecting him... why do I care so much if he's alright?_ Sonoko proceeds to distract me again by shouting, "How are you doing Ran?" That voice was so _cheery_, it almost made me sick.

"I'm fine" I simply reply, desperately hoping that that would be enough for her. Seeing the suspicious look on her face, I quickly add, "I'm just worried about that test in English class. Why, must we, as part of our unit, learn some words in Greek? Is it really necessary?" A perfect distraction for Sonoko's questioning gaze. _Though not distracting me from what I need to be distracted from. Wait... Shinichi has something to do with that right... The first day of class... it was Greek he was speaking... great another question to add to this whole mess._

"Don't worry Ran; you are actually not that bad at Greek, you're just stressed because it's today." _IT'S TODAY! Oh crap, this is bad._ In all of the confusion last night, I forgot the test was today.

Fate chose _now _to let me know we had arrived at school. I walked up to the door, fingering it like the first day back. This time much more waited on the other side.

I slowly walk into the room, automatically searching for Shinichi. He his sitting at his desk, head down and looks very upset. "What's up with him?" Sonoko whispers in my ear. I flinch, knowing it's about last night, and hoping she doesn't notice. Notice or not before she can say anything else, the bell rings. I never thought the saying 'saved by the bell' would ever apply to me, I guess I was wrong. I'm turning out to be wrong about a lot of things these days.

The rest of the class passed in a blur, me not daring to even look in Shinichi's relative direction. It was the same for the next two periods and lunch. English class was dreaded by me, due to my lack of studying (among other things) last night. The test was handed out, and I took a look. The questions weren't that bad... I really do learn a lot when I'm interested. 5 minutes after the test was started, I finally decide that if I don't check to see if he is ok now, I won't be able to for the rest of the day. I slowly turn my head, only to see him sitting there, test completed, and looking very much asleep.

_You would have to be fluent to be able to finish that so fast! Wait... I think he... is... How did that happen? He isn't just good at it, he's fluent. _

Realizing I was starring, I quickly turned and looked away from him. It looked like he hadn't noticed, obviously too caught up in his own thoughts.

As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of the day, I got out of my seat and quickly went through the door. I didn't know if he would try to talk to me or not, but I didn't want to risk it. I just wasn't ready for that yet. Walking across the schoolyard clearly lost in my thoughts, I noticed a strange growling noise. Turning toward the sound I saw...

... A horrible giant dog, watching me and growling evilly. I start backing away from it, wondering why nobody has noticed the giant monster on our yard yet when it lunges at me. Too scared to run, or even scream I just stand there petrified, about to die. Suddenly mid lunge the monster yelps and stops running at me. Both me and the monster turn to see Shinichi standing there, holding the weapon that was obviously the one that hurt it. The black sword that I saw last night.

Breathing heavily, he forms a fighting position. _Shinichi knows how to swordfight? Why am I surprised...?_ They start pacing, trying to find their opponent's weakness before the other. Suddenly, Shinichi attacks and gets a good hit against the monster, "Μην τολμήσεις να βλάψει τον φίλο μου!" he yells at it. I wish I knew what he was saying, but unlike him, I don't happen to be fluent in an ancient language.

The monster replies with a snarl, "Θα πεθάνεις, γιος του Άδη." I might be able to translate that. _Let's see, if my practice has paid off, that thing just said... 'You shall... die..., son of... Hades? That monster must be mentally ill... wait... what am I saying... something that doesn't exist saying the impossible isn't that strange, or unbelievable. He must have mistaken Shinichi for someone else... that HAS to be it... _

I look at Shinichi to see his reaction, and I don't really get a chance because he's busy fighting the monster. After three minutes of constant battle, Shinichi gets the upper hand and stabs it through the heart, causing it to explode into dust like the first two.

One he catches his breath, he turns to me with an expression I would never have expected... fear. _Why is he scared, it's just me and him?_ "Did you... did you understand what he said..." _Why is he reacting like that? It was just a misunderstanding... please let that be it... please. Things finally click for me. He's not scared from some other monster, he's scared of me... or at least what I could figure out._

"Shinichi... Shinichi, please... is... is what he said... true...?" His expression went from fear to sadness so quick it was hard to see. _ No, no Shinichi, tell me I'm just imagining things, please..._

"Ran... Ran I'm so sorry" the look of self-loathing on his face was too much for me to bear. He was going through so much pain, and _I_ was the one causing it. This was just too much.

I run up to him and hold him in my embrace, "Shinichi, don't please, just don't" I plead as tears run down my face. He seems startled by my embrace, but collects himself when he sees my tears.

"Ran, what don't you want me to do?" he quietly asks, hoping to help.

"Shinichi, don't feel bad ok? You... you saved me _again_" I attempt a feeble laugh, "You need to stop thinking that I won't care about you... just because of _this_... Shinichi... please..."

He looked very surprised, to an almost enthusiastic extent,"You, you don't care... why?"

"The reason I don't really care Shinichi, is because..." I take a very deep breath, "because _I love you._"

I prepared myself for the worst, his rejection, him laughing, our friendship ruined. His response was more surprising than all of the above.

"_I love you too, Ran, I always have and always will." _

**Sorry if that was an overdose on mush and goo, but it is **_**Ran's Section**_** it almost ****has**** to be all angst and romance. Don't worry for people that don't like that – Ran's section is now over, the next chapter will be Heiji's section. For those who like it well, the story has the ShinichiXRan pairing through and through just not as concentrated. I am just as surprised that I can write romance as when I found out I wasn't that bad at angst (correct me if I'm wrong).**

**Comments are **_**very**_** appreciated.**

**Oh I have a poll on my profile about what crossover I should write next... I do want some opinions on that subject (it is SO hard to chose).**


	10. Call From Osaka

**Author's Note: The beginning of the Heiji section... this should be fun to write.**

**In response to comments from:**

**-X-chibifiedtantei-21 – Thanks for the comments, I really appreciate it. Please list any other characters you want to see in this story, I will be happy to try and add them (it may happen later in the story though).**

_**Chapter 10:**_

Yesterday was interesting. By interesting, I mean the love of my life finding out my darkest secret, and not only accepting me, but confessing her love. That would make anyone's day. _I can't wait to see her..._ is all I can think as I shadow travel to her house. Appearing in her living room, I proceed to say, "Hello, Ran"

She looks surprised as she turns around, "But... you didn't... _Oh ya..._" she looks deep in thought, "Sorry I forgot... Shinichi, do you know who's in a place before you shadow travel there?"

"No, why?" I ask very confused.

"What would we have done if someone else was here...? Like _my dad_ for example?" she looks honestly worried.

"Good point... we were very lucky the first time. I guess I just never thought of that. I should call ahead of time, just to make sure you're alone. That would be awkward..."

"I'm not the only one who is going to try and figure out what's going on." She bluntly states. This thought bothers me but I know it's unavoidable.

"My main worry was you. The Mist keeps everyone else from wondering, I guess you can see through it. As long as we don't run into another person that knows me with this ability, everything should be fine."

"Mist?" _Oh right, I never explained that to her._

"You were probably wondering why nobody saw the giant dog that attacked us right? Well the reason for that, as well as nobody remembering my outburst in English class, is the Mist. It conceals everything to do with _my kind_ from the eyes of normal people. There are some exceptions though; there are a few people that it doesn't affect, like you. I have some control over it, so if I need to I can cause people to forget things or not see something." Apparently, that was too much information for her to take in because she was holding her head and looked very confused.

"Wow, that creates more questions than it answers, but thanks for trying to explain all of this too me." She says with a smile. I still am surprised that she's taking it better that I did.

Not wanting to reveal the _entire_ embarrassing situation, I add, "You are taking it very well, Ran. I'm surprised at your ability to handle all this." _At this point I think I had passed out multiple times, and was freaking out so badly..._ "Ran, thanks for being there for me, I'll always appreciate it."

The week passed by normally or less strangely then the last one. It was Friday morning when things started to turn for the worse _again_. I wake up to the phone ringing, normally I don't sleep in, but the weekends were an exception. Running to the phone, I pick it up before the line ends. "Hello" was all I bothered to say.

"Kudo, is that you?" _Hattori Heiji? What does he want?_

"Yes, what do you want Hattori?" _Why must he bother me this early?_

"Wasn't it you that set up that rule that I had to call before visiting you in Tokyo? " _Heiji is coming to visit!_

"You're coming to visit!" _This is bad!_

"Ya, Kudo. You did just get back from America! Kazuha and I just wanted to see you, since we didn't all summer. Are you getting forgetful?"

"No, Hattori... a lot has been going on right now and I just forgot" _Why did I just say that?_

"What Kudo?" I could hear the edge of curiosity creeping into his voice.

"Nothing Hattori, seriously, there isn't a mystery everywhere!" _He better not dig deeper._

"There is for you Kudo. Well we will be coming over later tonight, so see you later." _Hattori..._

I stand by the phone for a couple of minutes. The reality of the situation finally sinking in. Realizing the first and best thing to do would be to tell Ran about this, I start running towards her house. I know Ran would over react, but she is the only other person close to me that knows so she should be able to help. _Heiji is a great detective, if he realizes something is up, he won't give up until he has an answer._

Reaching Ran's house, I try to cover my nervousness, and enter her living room. She seems surprised by me entering through the door. _Darn! In my nervousness I forgot completely about shadow travel! She will know something is up for sure now._

Just as I predicted, Ran asks, "Shinichi, what's wrong?"

I know I screwed up pretending to be not nervous so I just decide to tell her. "Ran; Heiji and Kazuha are coming over." Her face shows fear as she realizes what that means. Trying desperately to reassure her, I add, "There's a major possibility that they aren't able to see through the Mist." I end up reassuring myself more than her.

"Shinichi, I don't know how to tell you this but..." the worried look on her face, makes me almost fear what she is going to say next, "...Shinichi, remember that incident, when we were in Osaka. The one where we were with Heiji and Kazuka, when we saw that weird thing. I think that had something to do with you.., and the fact that they could see it means that..." _Oh, no! If what she says is correct..._

"They can both see through the Mist."

**Oh, this is going to get interesting... **

**We all know what happens when you put Shinichi and Heiji in the same city... (If you don't well, refer to chapter 1 for a hint)**

**Please comment!**


	11. Heiji's Suspicions

**Author's Note: I will not be posing as fast because I do have another story I'm writing. It's a DC/CC fic, and I will be spending an **_**equal **_**amount of time on it and this one. Thanks again X-chibifiedtantei-21 for commenting, I really appreciate it.**

_**Chapter 11:**_

"We will be arriving in Tokyo in 10 minutes." This was announced over the intercom. The train ride had been _long_. Kazuha wouldn't stop talking about how much she missed seeing Ran, and how mad she was at Shinichi for leaving Ran alone for the summer. _Kudo's going to get it bad from Kazuha when we see him. If he's not already dead from Ran..._ I jokingly thought. I hoped for once there wouldn't be a murder case, and we would actually be able to relax. I then remembered who I was going to see; _Kudo without a murder case somewhere nearby? No, not possible. _I would never directly mention that with him, other than covered by a joke, but it was very noticeable. _I'm surprised that nobody has actually noticed before..._

"Heiji, snap out of it!" Kazuha yells at me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Can't I have a moment of peace?" I sharply retort. Noticing the hurt look on her face, I add in a softer tone, "Don't worry Kazuha, I was just thinking."

The train suddenly stops, and we are informed that the train has arrived in Tokyo. Getting a cab to Ran's house is simple and we arrive 20 minutes later. Kazuha insists that she can get all the luggage from the car, trying to impress Ran and Shinichi. I decide to let her learn her lesson the hard way, and walk up the steps before her.

"Shinichi..." I hear Ran whining to Shinichi. I decide that I should see what they're talking about before I go in. Kazuha would call that my detective side.

"Ran, no. I'm not changing my mind." _This sounds interesting..._

"Shinichi, please... You s_hould_ tell them about your—"

"No!" Shinichi cuts her off mid-sentence, "No, Ran, I'm not going to now, or _ever_." _Wow he seems determined not to tell someone something... I wonder what... and who?_

"Heiji is your best friend!" _They're talking about me... Why would Kudo want to hide anything from me?_

"He is _not_ going to know! I'm _never_ going to tell him, and he'll never figure it out!" _What the heck are they talking about! It must be important or Kudo wouldn't be so adamant about not telling me._

"I'm 100% sure he will be ok with it." Ran bluntly states _Why would I not be?_

"That doesn't matter! It will put him in danger! It's because he's my best friend that I won't tell him. I _don't_ enjoy putting people in danger." _I have to know what's going on now. It looks like Kudo isn't going to tell me, so I'm going to have to figure this out on my own. I am a detective, it should be easy._

"You can stop hiding from behind the door Hattori, I know you're there." _The only problem, Kudo is also a detective._

"What are you talking about?" I say as I casually walk into the room, with the best look of confusion I could produce on my face. "I just got here?"

"You have been standing there for 5 minutes trying to secretly listen in on our conversation. You started listening when Ran started wining to me." My mouth must have been wide open, because he started smirking.

"How..." I start to mumble

"Shinichi, don't even try to pass that off as your _amazing _detective skills. We all know that it was—"

"No Ran, we _all_ don't know..." he gives her a '_shut up right now'_ look. _I have to know what's going on right now. If knowing I was there wasn't his detective skills, then what was it?_

Kazuha chooses then to walk in and cause me to lose my train of thought, "What's going on?" she casually asks, oblivious to the conversation that just happened.

"Oh, nothing Kazuha." Both Ran and Kudo seem _very_ surprised that it's me making this comment. I give them an _'I will figure this out, but I won't get her involved' _look. They seemed to understand.

The night passed, but the mystery still lingered in my mind. It made me very uneasy, knowing that there was something in his life that Kudo wouldn't tell me. _I know him; this must be really serious if he wouldn't tell me about it. I hope I'm not getting in over my head when I say I'll try to find out what's going on..._

The next day, Kazuha and I went to Kudo's house to meet him and Ran. We had decided to go for lunch, and then go shopping to spend some time together before we had to leave. The restaurant chosen was casual and simple, as not all of us had enough money to afford an expensive restaurant. Despite my hopes that Ran and Kudo would forget about last night and put their guards down, I knew it was impossible. The lunch was rather awkward, with only Kazuha really putting an effort into the conversation.

Trying to lighten the mood, I joke, "Wow, we've been out for almost an hour and no murder cases. It must be a miracle." Normally Kudo would give me a glare that has caused grown men to cry, but surprisingly not this time, he and Ran just give each other a look. Kudo seems to be contemplating something, and Ran looks like she's going to laugh.

"We'll that makes sense..." she giggles. This drags Kudo back to reality, but all he does is look at her. _He's not even mad... that's a first. Normally he's all over you about how it's just a coincidence, and doesn't matter. He just gives her this 'shut up' look, almost silently begging her. What is that all about?_

It looks like she got the message, because she stopped talking. It was too late, because Kazuha and I had already started looking from her to Kudo with a strange expression on our faces. _The only other time I've seen him give her that look was... back at her house, last night! This must have something to do with what he's hiding. _

"I need to go to the bathroom." Kudo states, with no waiver in his voice. "I'll be right back"

That seems to break the awkward pause, because soon after he leaves, Kazuha starts talking to Ran again. Ran successfully distracts Kazuha by talking about what store they should go to. Not long after Kudo joins us again, we leave the restaurant to go shopping. On the way there we walk by a residential area. Through the peaceful quiet comes an ear-splitting shriek. Both Kudo and I run off in the direction we're sure it came from. We come across a woman standing in front of an alleyway. Seeing her look of pure terror, we run up to her and ask what's going on. All she does is point, and that's all she has to do, because when we look down the alley, we see a bloody corpse.

**Everyone who has read the manga, watched the show, or seen the DC/CC movies knows that you can't have Shinichi or Conan in a story without a murder happening **_**sometime**_** (especially if Heiji is involved). It just wouldn't be right. I will not linger on it for long... to many other plot points to get to... (I also couldn't write a good murder mystery to save my life)... so no worry's on that for those who are sick of reading about them. For people who like them... well... sorry but for the reason's stated above, I will focus on the actual mystery aspect for barely any time at all (probably; something major is going to happen during, but I'm not sure if that counts). **

**Please comment! =D**

**~~~MYCATISEVIL~~~**


	12. Heiji's Confusion

**Author's Note:**

**So sorry it took me so long to update, I got kicked off the computer... ;(**

**My other story is going to take longer... writer's block... ick...**

**Thanks for Commenting-**

**-X-chibifiedtantei-21-Thanks, and yes, many DC/CC fanfics have a murder scene that isn't the best... Who could compare to Gosho Aoyama...? But at least we try =D (a story can't really have Conan or Shinichi as a main character without **_**some**_** sort of murder...) Again sorry for the long update time... (Very sad myself)... I'll try!**

**-Conan's best deduction- Thanks! Sorry if I won't update for a while on my second story... very bad writer's block (there are only so many ways that the second chapter can happen, and the ones that work the best have been taken... I really don't want to copy... My story will branch out massively once the _ years later come into play [chapter 3]. If you have any suggestions **_**please**_** e-mail my account. I really want to continue, but am stuck on this one chapter...)**

**-CoruptionToday- Sorry if it's moderately confusing... try reading it over from the beginning if you really don't get it at all... blunt action will happen soon, don't worry for all those that want the plot to advance faster. I also have been waiting for this particular crossover forever, so I decided to write one. I would actually be grateful if you wrote one as well, a new view on what could possibly happen would be very interesting (try to incorporate a new plotline, that would be awesome, I had many ideas on where this could go before I chose one =D [maybe try to include Conan...]. **_**That whole ramble was for if you wanted to write one... I just kind of got excited... you don't have to... =D**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Police tape surrounds the area. Not an unusual sight normally, (_normally- the key word),_ but this is the first murder scene I've come across since I got back from America. I've had a new view on death since I found out the truth, so this should be interesting...

"The cause of death appears to be a stab wound." inspector Meguire states. I can see Hattori rolling his eyes, and I feel the same way. _Obviously, the cause of death is a stab wound._

Wanting to know more about the murder, I quickly move up to the body and check for rigor mortis. "She's been dead for 5 hours" I inform Meguire. He almost seems shocked to see me there; he must have gotten accustomed to my absence. "What is it?" I ask, just to be sure.

"Oh! Sorry Kudo, I just haven't seen you around in a while. It makes sense that you'd be back for school though." He replies. _Just as I thought._

"Are there any witnesses, or suspects?"

"No, if that lady hadn't found the body, this murder would have gone unnoticed for a long time. The lack of clues is going to be as much of a problem as the lack of anything else. It's almost like if there wasn't a corpse, nobody would know a murder occurred here." Meguire informs me.

"That's going to make solving this case very difficult." _What are we supposed to do?_

"By the looks of it, she was stabbed from the front" he informs me, "too bad we can't ask her who did it..." he chuckles, trying desperately to lighten the mood. By now Hattori was with us, also inspecting the body.

"Yes, too bad, this case looks really difficult." Hattori agrees.

_Wait... maybe I could try... Nico did say it was possible... to summon a spirit... _I knew that if I was to try this, I would have to be alone, and know the woman's name. "Meguire, what's the victim's name?" I ask.

"We just discovered her name is Akihito Myna, we're contacting her family now."

_Ok, it seems I have what I need to know... _"I'll be right back, I just have to think for a second" Hoping that nobody would follow me, I quickly ran into a back alley. Thinking so hard about what was about to happen, I neglected to notice Kazuha break off from Ran, both who had previously been frozen in fear, and follow me.

**(Change POV – to Kazuha's)**

_How are they both so calm! Someone has just been murdered! _I never have understood how Heiji and Shinichi didn't get bothered by these things...

I probably would have stood there all day in shock, if Shinichi hadn't snapped me out of thought. Why was he running into a back alley, and why wasn't Heiji following him? Happy at an excuse to leave the scene, I quickly followed him.

Once he got far enough into the alley, he stopped. I quickly found a hiding spot behind some garbage cans, where I could see him, but he couldn't see me.

_What is he going to do? He's just standing there..._ Three minutes passed before I noticed he was mumbling something too quietly to hear. _What is he saying!_ Suddenly he pauses and with a look of great concentration clearly says "Έχω κλητεύει σας Akihito Myna για να απαντήσει στις ερωτήσεις μου."

Not understanding a word he is saying, I just wait for whatever comes next. _What language was that in the first place? What was he saying? Why was he specking a different language to start with?_ All these questions plagued my mind. What happened next though utterly shocked me.

Out of nowhere a white transparent form appears. "I am Akihito Myna, what do you want?" it -_she- _ says warily.

Shinichi replies, "I wish to know who killed you." _Who killed her! Wait... she looks familiar... almost like... that lady... the one who's murder Heiji and Shinichi are investigating!_

"I was stabbed..."

"I already know that" Shinichi replied impatiently "I want to know _who_ killed you"

"It was my sister..." the ghost starts silently crying, "It was her... look for the nail"

That message seemed like complete nonsense to me, but Shinichi must have understood, because he replies with "Thank you, she will be caught. I guarantee it." the ghost smiles and proceeds to fade away. Realizing Shinichi is leaving, I lean back deeper into my hiding spot, hoping he won't see me.

To my extreme luck, he seems too deep in thought to notice me when he runs by. After he leaves the full extent of what just happened hits me... _Shinichi just talked to a ghost! _I have always been superstitious, and wary of all things related to ghosts, avoiding weird situations like the plague. It looks like I just got myself deeper into one then ever... My mind not fully able to grasp the concept I quickly hurry back to where everyone else is, hoping nobody noticed my absence.

When I return I see Shinichi talking quickly to the inspector who looks completely confused, and Heiji who looks almost suspicious. _He must be telling them what he found out, but defiantly excluding the fact that he got the information form a ghost... _

Despite my wariness and confusion, I still wanted to know what was going on. Seeing Heiji with that determined look on his face gives me hope that he noticed something wrong with Shinichi.

_I've seen that determined look before... it's the look he gets when he's prepared to find out the truth... no matter what._

**Was that good =D. Please comment if you like it!**

**Oh and just to let people know, I won't be able to post for a while. My family is going on vacation for a week to Florida, and I'm not allowed to bring my computer ;(... **

**I will defiantly make up for the lack of posts when I get back! I have many good ideas for this story.**

**-mycatisevil**


	13. Author's Note Important

Author's Note

I lost access to my main account for almost 2 years, and just now found my user information. I had access on my iPod, but unfortunately you can't post or edit stories through the mobile interface. If you can, I had no idea how.

I am not trying to excuse my lack of updates, but rather enlighten you to my situation.

I have not read the Percy Jackson books in approximately 4 years, and would have no remaining knowledge regarding any information about this series. This leaves me a bit of a bind. Looking back through my writing, I feel I have changed my style of writing, as well as an improved in the overall quality.

Regarding this story: I have a couple options.

1: Erase it. This is definitely not what I want to do, but I have a couple other projects in mind in regards to this account, and I would rather not have an unfinished fic from years ago in my stories list. Especially if there is no interest.

2. Re-write it. If there is even a single person who would appreciate this, I will put an effort forward to work on this story, but it will be rewritten. The concept, main characters, and basic plot will be the same, but I will be starting back at chapter 1. If I do attempt this, I don't think I will start completely from scratch, but there will be many changes in regards to the story. Be warned, this will not be my main project by far.

3. Pass it on. This is the best option. If there is someone who would like to adopt this fic I would really appreciate it. I'm sure you all are really great writers, and would be able to do this fic justice. If you are interested PM me, and we'll work something out.

I don't want this story to be wasted, and I hope that I can get some help figuring out what to do.


End file.
